Misato's Wish
by Exar
Summary: Dialing a wrong number, Misato gets a visit from Belldandy, and a wish.
1. Main Story

Misato's Wish  
A Neon Genesis Evangelion/ Oh My Goddess crossover spamfic.  
  
by Ben Jernigan  
exarkun@olypen.com  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/exarkun/  
  
_______________________  
  
Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Gainax, Oh My Goddess belongs to someone else.   
The important part is that they don't belong to me. I ain't makin' money off this, and I make   
no claim to owning these characters.  
  
_______________________  
  
Misato Katsuragi was tired. Tired _and_ hungry.   
  
It had been a long day. Rei wasn't healing nearly as fast as the doctors had said, and Ritsuko   
still had no clue why unit zero went berzerk the way it had. On top of that, Commander Ikari   
was grouchier than usual with his hands burned so badly. Combine it all and she had one   
mountain of paperwork.   
  
She went to the fridge for a beer and a snack. *Damn. Empty.* She'd been at this longer  
than she'd thought.   
  
*To go out or not to go out? That is the question.*  
  
*If I go out for a beer & snacks run, I'm not coming back,* she thought.   
  
*Well,* she thought as she sat back down, *the one ray of hope in today was word of the   
third child. The commander's own son! Who'd have thought it possible?*  
  
Maybe his coming would take some of the pressure off. And soon after he got here, that   
german girl should finish her training, too!  
  
Yep, It was all going to be okay.  
  
*Best of all,* Misato thought, *there's a grocery store in the geo-front that DELIVERS!!*  
  
She hurried to the phone, grabbing the phone book on the way.  
  
*Lessee here... Ah! there it is! 543-647-5983.*  
  
She dials quickly, and (as you've all guessed by now) slightly inaccurately.  
  
"Hello, this is the Goddess Relief Helpline. Please wait. I will be with you shortly for your   
consultation. *Click*"  
  
"Huh? What the heck was that? Talk about a wrong number." said Misato as she hung up   
the phone. She picked it back up and was about to try again when she heard something   
behind her.  
  
"Hello?", said the something behind her.  
  
"Ack.", said Misato.  
  
As she whirled around in shock, Misato saw a beautiful woman somehow sticking halfway   
through her mirror.  
  
"Hello.", repeated the woman, "Don't be alarmed. I'm just here to help you."  
  
"H-help me?", stammered Misato.  
  
"Yes. My name is Belldandy, the Goddess of the Present, and I am here to grant you one wish."  
  
"A wish? Anything? Anything I want?"  
  
"Within certain limits, but the kind of people who would pass those limits very rarely get   
wishes. So, yes, anything you want."  
  
*Wow!*, thought Misato, *I could get anything! My father back, the ability to pilot Eva, Kaji,   
a new weapon against the angels, even an end to the war!*  
  
"Yes, any of those things are possible."   
  
"You can read my mind?"  
  
"Yes. I am a goddess."  
  
"Right. So how did I get chosen to get a wish? I was just trying to order groceries."  
  
"Groceries? Is that what you want?"  
  
"You mean you can give me groceries? That's IT! I wish for a fridge that will always be   
full of beer and snacks!!"  
  
"Granted."  
  
After she spoke, Belldandy rose into the air and glowed momentarily, a bright light shining   
from her forehead, and her clothes moving of their own volition. When the light dimmed,   
Belldandy was nowhere to be seen and in her place stood a fridge.   
  
Misato rushed over and opened the first section. "Yatta! My favorite kind of beer!!" She   
whipped the other section open. "And a great selection of snacks! Thank you, Belldandy!"  
  
She grabbed a beer and slammed it back, grabbed another and a package of chips, then   
walked back to her desk. Just as she sat down, she wondered, *Now, what am I going to   
do with my old fridge?*.  
  
_______________________  
  
  
~Fin~  
  
_______________________  
  
  
The idea for this wouldn't go away until I wrote it. It really not my fault. I just watched both   
shows late at night, and went to sleep thinking about them. In the morning... this was in my head.   
Oh, and if anyone cares, yes, I have been working on Love's Truth chapter 2. it's about 50% done.   
Pre-reader volunteers actively sought!  
  
C&C (if you have any) can go to exarkun@olypen.com  
Flames can go to hell. There's plenty down there, no one will notice a few extra.  
  
My fanfics and more at:  
http://www.angelfire.com/anime3/exarkun/  



	2. Alternate Ending

I thought some of you would get a kick out of this.   
Someone mentioned to me that they were surprised that the wish hadn't be interpreted in a bad way, as wishes so often are. I wrote this alternate ending in response.  
  
....After she spoke, Belldandy rose into the air and glowed momentarily, right light shining from her forehead, and her clothes moving of their owolition. When the light dimmed, Belldandy was nowhere to be seen and ier place stood a fridge.  
  
Misato rushed over and opened the first section. "NANI!?!? Non-alcholic beer?"  
She whipped open the other section of the fridge. "Carrot sticks?! Belldandy!  
You cheated me!!!", she sobbed and fell to the ground.  
  
~fin~  
  
Also, due to popular demand, I am starting work on a series of shorts similar   
to this. Rei's Wish is the first. They will essentially be character studies, but all will   
share the element of the OMG wish.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-Exaxarkun@olypen.cottp://www.angelfire.com/anime3/exarkun/ 


End file.
